Morning, Teach (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: El maestro de arte Castiel Novak acaba de cumplir los 29 cuando conoce a Dean Winchester en un club gay. Olvidar a Dean se vuelve casi imposible cuando el nuevo trabajo de Castiel en la secundaria de San Francisco revele a Dean como su estudiante más problemático.
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:** Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo traduzco por diversión, amor al fandom y a esta historia. El fanfiction original es de las maravillosas autoras **camui_zuuki** &amp; **dream_0f_flight** (LiveJournal) y publicado en AO3.

**Resumen:** El maestro de arte Castiel Novak acaba de cumplir los 29 cuando conoce a Dean Winchester en un club gay. Luego de dormir con el chico, se va apresuradamente, tratando de lidiar con la culpa de traicionar a su novia y a sus padres ultra-conservadores. Pero olvidar a Dean se vuelve casi imposible cuando el nuevo trabajo de Castiel en la secundaria de San Francisco revele a Dean como su más problemático estudiante...

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

"…Gabriel, sigo pensando que esta es una pésima idea."

"Cassy, ¡deja de ser tan mojigato! Sé que mamá y papá odian la sola IDEA de mí siendo un flamante ho-mo-sexual, pero al menos podrías animarte un poco y apoyarme, ¡idiota homofóbico!"

Castiel le lanzó a su hermano una mirada sorprendida, aunque el hombre más bajo, de cabello color arena, solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, mostrándole que estaba bromeando. Castiel suspiró y pasó una mano a través de su desordenado cabello negro. La última cosa que necesitaba ahora era a Gabriel bromeando acerca de él siendo un homofóbico mientras estaban parados en una fila de HOMBRES GAY, para entrar a un BAR GAY.

Esta, obviamente, no era la idea de Castiel. Había sido la de Gabe, la de sacar a su recluso hermano menor por su cumpleaños número veintinueve, rescatándolo de los controladores arranques de su novia por una noche. Gabriel le había dicho a Meg que estaba llevando a Castiel a una degustación de vinos con algunos amigos en Napa. Ella sabía muy poco de que Gabriel estaba llevando a Castiel en realidad hacia el corazón de San Francisco, justo dentro del Haight, el palpitante, vibrante, centro gay.

El bar tenía dos pisos, en realidad era más un club que otra cosa. Tenía balcones exteriores de los cuales colgaban banderas de arcoíris, cuatro pistas de bailes que tocaban diferentes tipos de música House para que las personas prácticamente se follaran unas a otras en los pisos de cemento, jaulas de baile y escenarios de Go-Go Dancers, y seis barras que servían todo desde Martini de manzana hasta Blow Job Shots. Había también algo llamado 'Los Baños', los cuales eran cuartos traseros llenos con sillones de cuero falso, futones y almohadas esparcidas por docena. Era básicamente donde llevabas a alguien una vez que hubieras terminado de casi follártelo en la pista de baile para realmente follártelo en un ambiente semi-privado. Eso o los cubículos del baño, los cuales eran raramente usados para su debido propósito.

Por supuesto que a Gabriel se le había olvidado decirle a Castiel cualquiera de estas cosas cuando lo había convencido de salir esa noche, simplemente prometiéndole un buen rato con algunos de los amigos de Gabriel, unos buenos tragos y música decente. Hasta ahora, la parte de la música decente no estaba clara para Castiel, quien prefería mucho más la música clásica antes que esta basura tecno que estaba brotando de las ventanas abiertas, pero no iba a ser un _snob_. No cuando Gabriel se había preparado realmente para la noche, y estaba usando unos jeans que eran casi una segunda piel, en lugar de ser absolutamente una segunda piel, y una sencilla camiseta blanca en lugar de la cosa salpicada de rosa que había aparecido vistiendo en el día. Cas se las había arreglado para hacerlo cambiarse, ofreciéndole una simple camiseta de su propio guardarropa como una forma de sentirse más cómodo en la fabulosa presencia de Gabriel.

Era lo suficientemente malo cuando tu hermano mayor era un absolutamente flamante gay, era aún peor cuando tus padres eran acérrimos Católicos, e intentaban meter a Gabriel en 'centros de rehabilitación' para personas homosexuales por lo menos dos veces al año. Las Navidades y Pascuas eran parodias, llenas con nada más que peleas y discusiones. Aunque no había nada que hacer, ya que ni sus padres ni Gabriel iban a cambiar por el otro, y Castiel no estaba seguro de por qué alguno de ellos tendría que hacerlo. Él mismo no era homofóbico, y sentía que estaba bien que su hermano fuera como era… era como había nacido, y no había nada malo con eso. La visión de sus padres eran sus creencias, y no había necesidad de cambiarlas. Era solo que Castiel no pensaba que fuera justo que las forzaran en Gabriel, pero la vez que lo había mencionado con sus padres, ellos habían asumido que él también era gay, y la ola de vergüenza que lo recorrió lo hizo desistir inmediatamente de esa idea con un '¡NO, claro que no!'. La mirada en el rostro de Gabriel cuando había dicho eso hablaba de profundo dolor, y su hermano no le había hablado por alrededor de una semana después de eso, aunque nunca tocaron el tema nuevamente.

Castiel era el pacificador de la familia, calmando los nervios de punta con una mano gentil, por lo que no era una sorpresa que fuera profundamente pasivo en su día a día. Lo cual es probablemente como había terminado con Meg como su novia/conviviente. Ella era controladora, posesiva, e increíblemente insegura. Todo tenía que tratarse de ella, o ella sentía como si alguien la estuviera ignorando, o posiblemente siendo malo o cruel. La vez que Castiel había salido luego de un largo día de trabajo con algunos maestros colegas de la secundaria en la que trabajaba, Meg tuvo un ataque, lanzando cosas, y gritando que Castiel la estaba engañando, y que no la amaba. Eso había sido el final.

Ahora, de pie en la fila de un club con su hermano, elegantemente vestido con jeans, botas y una camisa negra de botones con las mangas dobladas hacia arriba, las manos metidas en sus pantalones para evitar manos traviesas, en realidad se sentía relajado. Era agradable salir, incluso si era a un bar gay. Al menos si Meg de alguna forma averiguaba que habían ido a un bar en lugar de a catar vinos, no podría acusarlo de andar recogiendo chicas. Todas las chicas aquí probablemente estaban más interesadas en otras chicas en lugar de él, y él estaba bien con eso. Castiel estaba aquí para beber, hablar con algunos nuevos amigos en potencia, y quizás bailar… si Gabriel lo emborrachaba lo suficiente.

"Relájate, Cassy, ¡me estás poniendo nervioso!"

"Estoy relajado, Gabe, en serio."

Sonríe, y los ojos azul cerúleo se encienden mientras se arrugan en la comisuras exteriores, hoyuelos asomándose en sus mejillas. Gabriel sonríe de nuevo, sus ojos centelleando traviesos, y segundos más tarde, luego de un cargo de $15 cada uno, están dentro del bar, la música instantáneamente ensordecedora. Gabriel mira alrededor y ubica a sus amigos en el bar, agarra la mano de Castiel y lo guía hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

"¡Uno más!"

Dean Winchester se inclina sobre el mostrador, sonriéndole a Jake, el barman de esta noche en el último piso del Haight y lame la última gota de su Shot de sus labios. La noche aún es joven pero ha sido buena hasta ahora. Dean ha estado aquí casi cada día durante los últimos tres meses. Afortunadamente es siempre lo mismo con los clubs nocturnos – tienes la apariencia, entras, la mayoría del tiempo incluso gratis. Dean está en términos de primer nombre con los guardias de seguridad, los bailarines, los barman y los dueños del club. Siendo dicho eso, Dean no paga por demasiado estos días.

Jack desliza otro vaso de licor sobre el mostrador y Dean le guiña un ojo, dejando la barra para caminar hacia la barandilla. Se frota a sí mismo entre dos parejas besándose apasionadamente y echa un vistazo de la escena abajo. Es viernes por la noche y el club está repleto, como lo está prácticamente cada día de la semana, y mientras Dean toma un sorbo de su bebida, deja que su mirada se pasee sobre la multitud. Ve a un par de sujetos que parecen valer su tiempo pero nada que haga que su corazón se pare, su sangre corriendo de prisa en sus venas.

Suspira y se da la vuelta, vaciando su vaso de un sorbo y golpeándolo de vuelta sobre el mostrador antes de hacer su camino hacia las escaleras, al primer piso. Ve a otro cliente habitual, Gabriel-Algo bailando con otro sujeto, visiblemente rígido, cerca de la barra y decide al menos decir 'hola'. Pero entonces su compañero se voltea y Dean se para en seco. Brillantes ojos azules devuelven su mirada, reflejada por millones de luces centelleando alrededor del club y la boca de Dean se siente de repente muy seca.

El sujeto aparta la vista nuevamente y Dean se encuentra en su lugar, dejando que sus ojos vaguen ahora sobre su cuerpo. Es esbelto aunque debajo de esa sencilla camisa negra Dean puede adivinar la justa cantidad de musculatura. Su piel es pálida, lo que hace que su oscuro, desordenado cabello y los labios rosados y llenos resalten aún más. Lamiendo sus propios labios, Dean finalmente se mueve, tomando un pequeño desvío y sentándose en uno de los taburetes del bar. Una cosa es clara: quiere hablar con este sujeto, maldición, tiene toda una lista de cosas que le gustaría hacerle – pero no con Gabriel pavoneándose alrededor de él.

Su oportunidad viene más pronto de lo que pensó, cuando Gabe es apartado de la pista de baile por algún sujeto y deja a Ojos Azules solo en el bar. Dean sonríe ante la mirada en su rostro, todo incomodidad y temor. Se levanta y evade a la multitud hasta que está de pie justo a un lado de él.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta directamente y pone una mano sobre la suya, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente ante la confusión en el rostro del otro sujeto. "¿Estás buscando un poco de diversión?"

Ojos Azules solo parpadea en su dirección, una, dos veces, antes de que un sonrojo se extienda por sus mejillas, haciéndolo lucir – si es posible – aún más adorable. Dean se inclina más cerca, lamiendo sus labios y rozándolos contra el lóbulo de la oreja del sujeto.

"Creo que acabas de encontrarla."

Siente al otro hombre estremecerse ante sus palabras y se aleja con una sonrisa satisfecha, su mano dejando la otra de mala gana. Se voltea, dándole la espalda, y se va sin otra palabra. La nota que dejó en la servilleta bajo la bebida del hombre haría el resto.

* * *

Gabriel había estado comprándole bebida tras bebida, y para este momento Castiel estaba teniendo un par de problemas para reconocer qué personas eran amigos de Gabriel y cuales eran simplemente extraños al azar que eran increíblemente amigables, así que cuando alguien camina directamente hacia él y comienza a hablarle, el primer pensamiento de Castiel es que es uno de los amigos de Gabe.

Aunque en el minuto en el que levanta la mirada, su respiración se queda atascada en su garganta y es todo lo que puede hacer para no caerse. Este chico, no… hombre – porque tenía un poco de barba y una fuerte línea de hombros, y obviamente había pasado la pubertad – este hombre, era la persona más hermosa que Castiel había visto jamás. Su corazón se salta un latido cuando la belleza de ojos verdes le sonríe, tentándolo con sus palabras y tocándolo con una cálida mano, aunque Castiel no oye realmente lo que dice por sobre la música golpeando, sus propios pensamientos de 'oh, dios… oh, mi dios, es tan hermoso… cómo los hombres tienen permitido ser tan adorables, no lo entiendo…".

Se sonroja fuertemente cuando el hombre se inclina más cerca, dándose cuenta de que no ha oído ni una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho.

"Creo que acabas de encontrarla," dice la profunda voz en su oído, el más escaso roce de labios sobre su lóbulo causando un escalofrío en su columna. El aliento de Castiel queda atrapado nuevamente cuando se da cuenta de que hay una galaxia de pecas bailando sobre el rostro del hombre cuando se aparta, la sonrisa confiada, casi arrogante, que el hombre le lanza sacándolo de balance por lo que tiene que afirmarse de la barra para no caer.

Y entonces está alejándose, y Castiel se sonroja incluso más cuando se da cuenta de que está observando el trasero del hombre mientras se aleja, los jeans apretados mostrándolo perfectamente.

Castiel lame sus labios y sacude su cabeza, los pensamientos desenfrenados siendo anormales para él, absolutamente anormales. Joder, necesitaba otro trago, esto era… no estaba bien. Se voltea hacia el trago que tiene sobre el bar y lo levanta para terminarlo de un sorbo, los ojos cerrados, aunque abriéndolos de vuelta cuando deja la bebida de vuelta sobre la barra. Algo en la parte de abajo del vidrio captando su mirada, así que lo atrae al nivel de sus ojos para mirar dentro.

Ahí, deformado en la parte inferior del vaso, teñida con perlas de líquido color ámbar, había un mensaje escrito en la servilleta adherida al vaso por la condensación. La tinta estaba difuminada por las gotas de agua, pero el mensaje seguía de pie alto y claro, y cada letra enviaba una ola de sorpresa hacia la entrepierna de Castiel.

'FÓLLAME' decía el mensaje, y Castiel traga duro el nudo en su garganta. Llama al barman y apunta a la servilleta, pero el barman alza sus manos y sacude su cabeza, sus ojos muy abiertos en una clásica postura defensiva de '¡no fui yo!'. Castiel estaba temiendo eso. Se estremece, mirando hacia la multitud, tratando de ubicar al maravilloso hombre una vez más, buscando esos hombros bien tonificados y brillantes ojos verde musgo, pero falla en verlo.

Necesito decirle que no estoy disponible… y que soy heterosexual, piensa Castiel para sí mismo, y con ese pensamiento en mente agarra la servilleta y se pone en marcha hacia la parte posterior del club, en la dirección en la que vio al hombre desaparecer solo unos momentos antes.

* * *

Dean puede sentir los ojos del otro hombre sobre su cuerpo mientras se abre camino a través de la multitud y hacia los baños. En la puerta de entrada se detiene, volteándose, sus ojos buscando y encontrando al objeto de su deseo con jubilosa satisfacción. Ojos Azules lo está siguiendo, su rostro sonrojado furiosamente y sus labios – dios, esos labios – ligeramente abiertos. Dean no se deja atrapar, entrando al oscuro cuarto trasero antes de que su botín de la noche lo alcance. Dean conoce su camino por aquí y pronto descubre que el otro hombre no, así que en lugar de hacer este asunto sobre 'ser atrapado', se detiene después de unos poco metros, mirando sobre su hombro para encontrar a su perseguidor justo detrás de él. Volteándose y serpenteando una mano alrededor de su cuello, Dean sonríe ampliamente, acercando más al sujeto para respirar de su aire. Su esencia es intoxicante, afrodisíaca, algo que Dean a penas ha reconocido en el club.

"¿Ves? ¿No es esto mucho mejor que estar tomando un trago… todo… solo?"

Exhala las últimas palabras en el oído del otro hombre, sintiéndolo estremecerse con cada sílaba y sonriéndose. Oh, esto iba a ser tan divertido.

* * *

Las manos de Castiel sudan cuando siente al otro hombre acercándolo, y a esta cercanía es cuando nota que es en realidad más bajo, y más esbelto que el otro. La comprensión envía un estremecimiento por su columna, aunque no sabe por qué. Se las arregla para apartarse lo suficiente como para ver solo ligeramente dentro de los ojos del otro hombre, su cuerpo entero vibrando con energía. A esta cercanía puede oler al otro hombre por sobre el olor viciado del alcohol y sexo en el aire, y huele fresco, como alguna especie de cítrico, quizás a hierba recién cortada o limonada. Es una esencia dulce, y hace hormiguear su cuerpo mientras sacude su cabeza, tratando de formar las palabras que sabe que debe decir.

Castiel sostiene la servilleta en alto, mirando desde ella hacia Dean, y finalmente arreglándoselas para hablar, su voz incluso más gruesa de lo usual, grava áspera sobre la columna de Dean.

"¿Esto es tuyo?"

* * *

Dean se las arregla para sonreír incluso más ampliamente ante las palabras del otro hombre y hace su mejor cara de 'no-tengo-idea-de-qué-estás-hablando'.

"¿Qué crees?" dice, el falso aspecto de inocencia dirigida al hombre sudoroso en frente de él.

No le da el tiempo para responder, no que piense que pueda hacerlo, ya que parece demasiado distraído por los sonoros gemidos y jadeos a su alrededor, el ligero sonido de la música y la desvergonzada invasión de Dean del espacio personal.

"Déjame decirte lo que yo pienso… Pienso que… estás interesado en mí…" continúa, cada palabra susurrada contra la cálida piel del rostro de Castiel. "…lo cual es por qué me seguiste aquí…" Dean se detiene y baja sus labios para rozarlos sobre la pequeña porción de piel donde su cuello y su hombro se encuentran, el jadeo sorprendido con un sabor a dulce y miel. "Y… también pienso… que estás harto de que las cosas estén yendo buenas y lentas…" Con esas últimas palabras, las manos de Dean viajan por el cuerpo de Castiel hacia abajo rápidamente, para palpar el visible bulto a través de sus pantalones.

* * *

La mandíbula de Castiel cae, su boca formando una 'O' ante la repentina fricción contra la dureza que ni siquiera había notado que tenía. Su cabeza flotando producto del alcohol, todo a su alrededor desvaneciéndose hacia un segundo plano excepto el hombre frente a él, el hombre cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía. Sus caderas brincaron hacia la mano de Dean y sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo, la servilleta cayendo hacia el sucio suelo en un instante mientras las manos de Castiel se abren por reflejo.

"M-Mierda."

Traga duro y abre sus ojos nuevamente, una rápida imagen del rostro ceñudo de Meg pasando a través de su cabeza. Castiel agarra las muñecas de Dean y lo empotra de espaldas contra el muro más cercano, el ceño fruncido sobre su rostro mientras sostiene al otro hombre en su posición, manteniéndolo contra el muro de pintura oscura con sus manos, su cuerpo a solo unos centímetros del de Dean.

"N-No… eso no es… no es por lo que vine aquí."

Dios, en esta cercanía puede ver perfectamente el arco de los labios superiores del hombre, el destello rojo de su escasa barba en la penumbra. Joder, era hermoso. La sonrisa arrogante sobre el rostro de Dean envía otra descarga de deseo hacia el miembro de Castiel y él traga nuevamente y retrocede unos pocos centímetros del espacio de Dean.

* * *

Dean deja salir un sorprendido jadeo cuando Castiel lo presiona contra el muro, sosteniendo sus muñecas quietas junto a su cabeza. Ladea un poco la cabeza, siguiendo la mirada de Castiel hacia sus labios y lamiéndolos seductoramente.

"Podemos seguir jugando este juego si quieres… o puedes soltar mis manos y yo podría mamártela… ¿Quieres saber qué tan bien se sienten mis labios envueltos alrededor de tu polla? ¿Qué tan bien se verían? Te gustaría mirar, ¿no es así?"

Dean sonríe ante la súbita inhalación del otro hombre y siente amainar el agarre alrededor de sus muñecas. Él tira de sus manos hacia abajo para dejar que recorran la parte superior del cuerpo de Castiel, jugando con los botones y deslizándose hacia abajo para jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa.

"Vamos, bebé, sé que me quieres…"

* * *

La respiración de Castiel está saliendo en temblorosas inhaladas y exhaladas, los ojos velados con lujuria mientras observa a este hermoso hombre en frente de él, cada pequeño movimiento destilando sexualidad. Traga duro y se estremece cuando las manos de Dean sacan su camisa del interior de sus pantalones, el áspero roce de la tela sobre su piel poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Su voz se quiebra cuando habla, áspera gravilla luchando por salir de sus cuerdas vocales.

"N-No puedo… tengo que… volver…"

Sus palabras dicen una cosa pero su cuerpo hace otra, acercándose a Dean nuevamente, una mano subiendo para rozar un pulgar sobre los labios llenos y sonrosados de Dean. Dios, Castiel nunca ha visto a nadie con labios como éstos, tan perfectos y dispuestos y llenos. Traga duro y sus ojos van desde los labios de Dean hasta las orbes verdes devolviéndole la mirada, burlándose de su incapacidad de detenerse.

"Realmente… mi hermano… Gabe está esperando…"

* * *

Dean alza una mano, acunando las de Castiel las cuales están ahora sobre su mejilla y gira su cabeza para presionar sus labios contra su palma.

"Confía en mí, bebé… Gabe es un chico grande… puede entretenerse a sí mismo…"

Saca su lengua para lamer la cálida piel, sintiendo a Castiel estremecerse y su mano temblar.

"Hay una cosa que debes saber acerca de mí: Puedo ser muy persuasivo si quiero algo… y te quiero a ti."

Y con eso Dean da otro paso hacia delante, atrayendo a Castiel y cubriendo sus labios con los propios. Por un momento que parece interminable, el otro hombre se queda rígido, completamente quieto, y Dean se presiona más cerca, succionando su labio inferior mientras sus manos descansan holgadamente sobre las caderas de Castiel.

* * *

El cuerpo completo de Castiel se pone rígido cuando Dean lo besa, casi como si la circulación sanguínea de su cuerpo se hubiera detenido, y luego comenzado en el sentido contrario, en lugar de llevar sangre oxigenada y limpia a su cerebro, todo se dirige directamente hacia el sur y se queda ahí. Castiel se estremece y gime dentro del beso, sus manos subiendo para agarrar cada lado del rostro de Dean mientras da un paso y presiona al otro hombre contra el muro, sus ojos cerrándose.

A la mierda todo, nada más que esos labios gruesos y músculos firmes importan en ese momento, que la dura línea del miembro del otro hombre contra el suyo cuando Castiel empuja sus caderas contra las de Dean. Traga duro, un suave jadeo escapando de él antes de que abra su boca y bese profundamente a Dean, sus caderas comenzando un vaivén incesante. El alcohol estaba haciendo esto, algo se lo decía en el fondo de su mente, esto era el alcohol y nada más. El placer que estaba sintiendo escalando dentro de él, la hormigueante sensación sobre sus labios y la pulsación necesitada de su polla, todo era el alcohol interactuando con su cuerpo, impulsado por la hermosa maravilla en frente de él, como un partido que acaba de encender la prueba número 151 de que ya se ha reunido muy dentro de él. De una llama a un charco de licor, y a una explosión, encendida, chispas, y fuego, y todo bailando en su cabeza y Castiel no puede oír nada más que la voz que habla por sobre todo lo demás, su propia voz, fuerte, áspera y arrastrándose.

"Privacidad."

* * *

Dean siente el frío muro en su espalda, siente las manos de Castiel sobre su rostro, su cuerpo presionándose contra él y sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos. Un gemido escapa de él, mientras saca su lengua y la mete dentro de la boca de Castiel para encontrar su contraparte. En menos de diez segundos, están devorándose, cada pensamiento expulsado de sus cabezas, sus mentes solo situadas en el ahora, en el aquí.

'Lo sabía', piensa Dean para sí mismo y sonríe de medio lado dentro del beso pero Castiel no deja de besarlo, a pesar de su orden baja por algo de privacidad. Eventualmente, Dean se aparta lo suficiente para detenerse y su mano agarra la del otro hombre, tirando de él. Les lleva unos pocos intentos pero cuando por fin encuentran un cuarto vacío, Dean empuja al otro hombre dentro y la puerta se cierra tras ellos. Hay un sofá de cuero en una esquina del cuarto aunque ellos no le prestan real atención. En lugar de eso, Ojos Azules entra en el espacio personal de Dean, empujándolo contra la puerta cerrada y arrancando un bajo gemido de la garganta del otro hombre.

"¿Cómo… cómo te llamas?" exhala entre los frenéticos besos, mordiendo el labio inferior del otro hombre. "Tengo que… saber que nombre gritar cuando… cuando me folles…"

* * *

Castiel se estremece ante la forma en la que Dean respira contra él, la forma en la que pregunta su nombre, y no puede detenerse cuando susurra 'Castiel', demasiado ido por el alcohol y la lujuria para importarle si quiera pensar en un nombre falso. Piensa ligeramente que se arrepentirá de eso luego, pero la idea de este maravilloso hombre gritando su nombre envía otra ola de placer justo bajo su columna para concentrarse en su vientre, y es todo lo que puede hacer para tirar gentilmente de la camiseta del hombre en lugar de arrancarla.

"¿Tu… tu nombre?" jadea entre que quita la camiseta de Dean por sobre su cabeza y la lanza sobre el sillón tras ellos, sus dedos vacilando por un segundo antes de comentar a deslizarse sobre los lisos músculos, descubriendo instantáneamente que los músculos trabajados se sienten bien, no extraños, bajo sus manos.

La forma en la que el cuerpo de Dean responde a sus toques es adictiva, cada respiración entrecortada o empuje de caderas contra las suyas hace sentir a Castiel más ebrio, el remolino en su cabeza dificultando ver más allá del rostro de Dean por el momento.

"Dios, eres hermoso."

Exhala, pausándose por un momento para apreciar el perfectamente desordenado cabello y el trabajado cuerpo. Este hombre era asombroso, y Castiel lo tenía por la noche… o al menos por la siguiente hora o algo así. Se inclina y cierra su boca sobre el cuello del hombre, succionando su esencia y sabor y gimiendo ante él.

"¿Cas… Castiel?"

* * *

La sonrisa de Dean es reemplazada por un jadeo que le hace abrir la boca cuando los labios inflamados por los besos comienzan a succionar su cuello. Levanta sus manos para ponerlas sobre los hombros de Castiel, estabilizándose a sí mismo, mientras el otro hombre continúa besando, mordiendo y lamiendo su cálida piel.

"Nnh. Tú no estás mal, Cas."

Dean gime cuando siente dientes mordiendo gentil pero apasionadamente su clavícula y la piel de su pecho, y sus dedos se hunden en los hombros de Castiel.

"Dean. S-Soy Dean."

Sus caderas se mueven hacia delante ante los continuos toques, los besos posesivos y gemidos bajos de la garganta de Castiel. Su voz, dios… incluso si Castiel no fuera tan atractivo, maravilloso, sexy – él era una especie de inútil con las palabras cuando se trataba de adjetivos para describir su belleza – como lo era, Dean lo seguiría deseando. Había algo acerca de su voz, de su sonido grave y bajo que hacía que Dean estuviera imposiblemente duro.

"Oh, dios… Cas, por favor."

Usualmente él no es la clase de chico que ruega pero esto, querido dios, solamente se estaban besando y tocando y Dean ya estaba asustado de correrse en sus pantalones como un jodido adolescente.

* * *

Castiel lame sus labios cuando se aparta del cuello de Dean, sus manos rozando los costados del hombre para acercarlo y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, moviéndolos a ambos hacia el sofá. Se sienta sobre el sillón y tira de Dean sobre su regazo, volviendo a besarlo duramente, los brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de su cintura mientras su caderas se mueven hacia arriba buscando fricción y presión.

Todo pensamiento práctico fuera de la mesa en este punto, la forma en la que Dean estaba rogando prende fuego a la sangre de Castiel, su cuerpo completo ardiendo por liberación. Aunque había una cosa positiva de volverse mayor, era capaz de contenerse por más tiempo, y aunque lo deseaba, no había presión para él, ninguna amenaza de correrse en sus pantalones, al menos no aún. Aunque el cuerpo de Dean lo ponía más duro a cada segundo, los jadeos escapando de los maltratados labios dándole una sensación hormigueante subiendo por su columna y erizándole el cabello de la nuca. Castiel se estremece y rasguña la espalda de Dean, apretando el trasero del hombre con un gemido sin aliento.

"Dean…"

* * *

Dean gime ante las uñas de Castiel arrastrándose por su espalda y la línea de su duro miembro presionándose contra su trasero.

"Cristo… Cas…"

Lo besa duramente de vuelta, lenguas luchando por dominación aunque Dean se da por vencido demasiado pronto. Esto no se trata de perder o ganar – es acerca de si Dean tiene o no la oportunidad de sentir el palpitante miembro de Castiel dentro de él antes de correrse. Dean gime nuevamente, entonces se separa y se desliza hasta el suelo frente a Cas, sus manos agarrando sus muslos y apartándolos. Sus dedos encuentran el botón de los pantalones de Cas y segundos más tarde, está bajándolos por sus piernas.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Castiel exhala calientemente contra la delgada tela de los calzoncillos de Cas, trazando con su boca las líneas de su duro miembro bajo ellos. Cuando baja los calzoncillos también, se toma un momento solo para mirar, asimilando como el goteante miembro de Castiel se presiona contra su estómago, enrojecido y palpitante y listo y Dean no puede esperar más. Se inclina hacia abajo, lamiendo experimentalmente la punta antes de tomarlo, sus labios envolviéndose oh-tan-apretadamente alrededor de la piel caliente.

* * *

Hay un breve momento en el que su mente racional se asoma entre la confusión y la niebla del alcohol y la lujuria, pero en el momento en el que la boca de Dean toca su miembro, esa voz es aplastada bajo el gemido ronco de Castiel.

"Oh, Dios, D-Dean…"

Se sentía fantástico, la caliente humedad de estar dentro de la boca de alguien. A Meg simplemente no le gustaba hacer mamadas, y en los siete meses en los que habían estado juntos Castiel podía contar con una mano el número de veces que había recibido una. Y nunca habían sido así de hambrientas tampoco. Dean lo estaba tomando como si estuviera muriendo de hambre y Castiel pudiera darle exactamente lo que necesita solo succionando lo suficientemente fuerte. Sus caderas empujan hacia la boca del hombre de ojos verdes y deja escapar otro gemido, un jadeo mientras Dean lo toma aún más profundo. Una mano serpentea hacia abajo para agarrar el corto cabello de Dean, a penas lo suficiente para un puñado pero Castiel lo toma, tirando solo ligeramente, sus ojos cerrándose mientras su boca se abre con un 'joder', a penas exhalado dentro de la, de otra manera, silenciosa habitación.

* * *

"No," piensa Dean mientras sonríe alrededor del miembro de Castiel, "Joder ni siquiera comienza a cubrir cuán fantástico es esto."

Cierra sus ojos y traga a Castiel, lo siente empujar sus caderas hacia arriba y sus manos apretarse en su cabello y Dean no puede tener suficiente de esto, de Cas. Lame una larga vena de su miembro mientras retrocede ligeramente, levantando la vista hacia el otro hombre, luciendo completamente roto, el cabello despeinado y Cas está devolviendo su mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Vamos," persuade Dean, lamiendo el pre-seminal de sus labios mientras una mano de envuelve alrededor de la base del miembro de Castiel. "Folla mi boca, Cas."

* * *

El cuerpo de Castiel amenaza con sobrecalentarse mientras se sonroja y entonces obedece la orden de Dean, agarrando la parte de atrás de la cabeza del chico y empujándolo hacia abajo sobre su miembro. Castiel comienza un ritmo lento que rápidamente se construye mientras él acelera el ritmo, una fantasía que ni siquiera sabía que tenía desplegándose ante él mientras Dean lo toma tan fácilmente.

"Oh, Dios… tu boca… j-joder…"

Sus caderas se arquean hacia arriba, fallando ligeramente cuando una ola de placer pasa sobre él y mantiene a Dean abajo, la nariz enterrada contra su cuerpo y simplemente respira, o trata de hacerlo mientras su aliento se queda atrapado en su garganta. Castiel deja ir la parte posterior de la cabeza de Dean rápidamente después de eso, jadeando mientras baja la mirada hacia el hombre.

"Ven aquí…"

Su voz está más ronca que antes, sus labios húmedos cuando los lame y mira sobre la forma tonificada arrodillada en frente de él, los ojos verdes brillando en la luz suave del cuarto, brillando a penas lo suficiente para ver desde la solitaria luz del candelabro de pared cerca de la puerta.

* * *

A Dean le gusta mirar. Le gusta ver a su compañero deshecho, le gusta descubrir el momento exacto en el que va a correrse. Castiel no se corre, no aún. Dean está en realidad bastante impresionado, él ha tenido incómodos primerizos en abundancia y normalmente una mamada hacía el truco. Pero Castiel era diferente, había sido evidente desde el primer segundo y Dean sigue su petición, levantándose hasta que está de pie justo en frente de Cas.

Él espera, quiere asegurarse de que Cas lo está mirando intensamente, antes de que Dean comience a desabotonar sus pantalones, quitándolos y llevando consigo los apretados bóxer también. Completamente desnudo está acercándose, pasando sus piernas sobre las de Castiel hasta que está balanceándose justo sobre el miembro del otro hombre. Se inclina hacia abajo, roza sus labios contra los de Castiel, besándolo gentil aunque desesperadamente. Cuando se aparta, sus ojos se encuentran y el corazón de Dean da un salto.

"Cas, por favor… te quiero dentro de mí."

* * *

Castiel se estremece, roza sus manos por los costados de Dean y acuna su trasero, apretando la firme piel y maravillándose ante cuán fuerte debe ser, tan bien tonificado. Envía un estremecimiento a través de su cuerpo, la alcohólica confusión levantándose solo un poco ante la comprensión de lo que Dean le está pidiendo.

Deja salir un '¿tienes protección?' y se sonroja fuertemente por tener que decirlo en voz alta. Cas pasa una mano por la línea del trasero de Dean, sus dedos tentadoramente cerca aunque nunca tocando su entrada. Su otra mano serpentea alrededor, vacilando, entonces la envuelve alrededor del miembro de Dean, su pulgar rozando el pre-seminal sobre la punta para humedecer el camino para que sus manos puedan masturbar lentamente a Dean mientras Cas observa, admirando los temblorosos músculos en su estómago y muslos.

* * *

Dean está mucho más allá de pensar claramente. La forma en la que Cas está observándolo, tocándolo, gentilmente, tiernamente, como si fuera algo precioso, algo que vale la pena amar, adorar incluso. Dean se estremece ante el ridículo pensamiento y siente sus rodillas debilitarse cuando Cas envuelve sus tímidos dedos alrededor de su erección. Sus ojos se cierran y aprieta los labios firmemente, tratando de contener el gemido embarazosamente ruidoso.

"Bolsillo… trasero…" jadea finalmente como una respuesta a la pregunta de Cas.

Siente al otro hombre moviéndose, puede oírlo revolviendo y luego está de vuelta, su mano acariciándolo y sus labios encontrando su manzana de Adán. El cuerpo completo de Dean está temblando cuando abre los ojos y toma el condón de las manos de Cas, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para tener una mejor vista. No rompe el contacto visual cuando enrolla el condón sobre el miembro de Castiel, lamiendo sus labios ante la deliciosa vista y la anticipación de lo que vendría a continuación. Quiere montarlo, quiere estar sobre él, quiere verlo moverse, quiere ver a Cas retorciéndose bajo él. Dios, el simple pensamiento tiene a Dean estremeciéndose por la necesidad. Toma un hondo suspiro y se posiciona a sí mismo, el miembro de Cas presionándose ligeramente contra su agujero antes de bajarse a sí mismo sobre él, lenta pero con seguridad.

Es perfecto.

Dean puede ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Castiel, la conmoción y confusión, pronto reemplazadas por un dulce, dulce placer y lujuria, y cuando está completamente lleno, Dean se hunde hasta presionar la parte superior de sus cuerpos la una contra la otra y sentir por un momento.

"Cas… Cas…"

* * *

El condón lubricado es perfecto, y Cas se toma un pequeño segundo para agradecer a los fabricantes antes de que su mente se vuelva blanca de puro placer, abrasándolo desde adentro. Aprieta los dientes y sisea el nombre de Dean, un suave sollozo saliendo de sus labios mientras el hombre se desliza todo el camino hacia abajo, el miembro de Cas tomándolo desde la parte inferior. Estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido jamás, la estrechez era tan poderosa que tenía miedo de desmayarse por la presión.

Cuando Dean se inclina hacia abajo, Castiel no puede evitar envolver sus brazos rápidamente alrededor de la espalda baja del hombre, juntando sus cuerpos y cambiando de posición solo ligeramente dentro de Dean.

"Dean…"

Parecía ser la única cosa que Cas podía decir, ahogando las palabras mientras acariciaba con la boca desde la mandíbula del otro hasta sus labios, capturándolos con un gemido. Su cuerpo reaccionando rápidamente, y casi antes de que pudiera pensar en ello sus caderas se movieron hacia abajo y atrás, luego hacia arriba, deslizándose justo un centímetro o algo así hacia fuera y luego de vuelta al opresivo calor, el suave vaivén sucio y maravilloso.

"Oh, D-Dios… Dean."

* * *

'Eso lo resume bastante', pensó Dean, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Todo lo que podía hacer era respirar y sentir y escuchar los silenciosos jadeos de Castiel. Y entonces él se mueve… y Dean se pierde. Arquea su espalda, un bajo gemido escapando de sus labios mientras tira su cabeza hacia atrás y mueve sus caderas. El ritmo que sitúa Castiel es lento y oh-tan-tortuoso e incluso aunque Dean está acostumbrado a ser tratado duramente y sin piedad, esto es perfecto. Encuentra las estables estocadas de Cas con sus propios movimientos y cambia solo ligeramente el ángulo de sus caderas, así que cuando Cas empuja la próxima vez, la punta de su miembro se desliza sobre su punto dulce y Dean ve estrellas. El nombre del otro hombre es gemido dentro del - de otra manera silencioso – cuarto y puede sentir el ritmo incrementarse, Castiel empujando más fuerte y más duro y Dean ya no puede mantener la voz baja. Entre más rápido Cas embiste dentro de él, más fuerte se vuelven los gemidos de Dean, hasta que es un desastre tembloroso.

"Cas… no puedo… oh, dios."

Sus rodillas se vuelven débiles y por un momento, cuando colapsa sobre Castiel, está simplemente sorprendido porque esto es algo que nunca ocurrió antes. Siente a Castiel moverse, deslizándose fuera del cuerpo de Dean y él está prácticamente llorando ante la falta de fricción, de esta increíble sensación de ser llenado. Cas está agarrando su hombro gentilmente y volteándolos, hasta que Dean está esparcido bajo él y Dean puede verlo moviéndose arriba. Cuando se desliza nuevamente adentro, Dean no hace nada más que gemir, mordiendo su labio mientras sus ojos se cierran.

* * *

Castiel necesita tener sus manos sobre Dean, necesita agarrar sus caderas y ver la piel blanqueada bajo la presión, mirar mientras el cuerpo bajo él se sacude con placer que él, Castiel, está dándole al otro hombre. Hay destellos de 'esto está mal' y 'Meg' y '¡no eres gay!' en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero el alcohol y la forma en la que Dean está mirándolo los reemplazan, los hacen desvanecerse hasta ser un sonido blanco en el fondo, y se concentra en solo una cosa: Dean.

La forma en la que Dean arquea su espalda y respira, tan hermoso bajo él con sus piernas arqueadas que envuelve alrededor de sus caderas y labios llenos que abre con sollozos mientras Castiel embiste con sus caderas hacia delante para enterrarse dentro del hombre una vez más. Todo lo que está recostado frente a él es hermoso, y a pesar de sus problemas con la coordinación normal, de alguna forma en ese momento, Castiel es perfecto. Se mueve simplemente bien para Dean, deslizándose más profundo dentro de él y acariciando ese punto una y otra vez con cada larga estocada. Una sensación de profundo orgullo se despierta dentro de Cas mientras se mueve más rápido, posicionando una de las piernas de Dean sobre su hombro y tirando de sus caderas hacia el lado, así Dean está sobre su costado mientras Cas se empuja dentro de él, más y más fuerte ahora, su propia respiración saliendo en temblores rotos.

"Dean… n-no puedo… no voy a durar."

Traga fuerte y gime bajo, sus ojos cerrándose mientras envuelve una mano alrededor del muslo del hombre para sostener su cuerpo mientras se hunde dentro de él, la otra levantándose del pegajoso sofá para envolverse alrededor del miembro de Dean, firmes caricias moviéndose en sincronía con sus estocadas, ligeramente incómodas pero más y más rápidas.

* * *

Es una locura. El rostro de Dean está siendo presionado contra el cuero negro, mientras Cas se empuja dentro de él una y otra vez. Dean siente sudor corriendo sobre su rostro y alza una mano sobre su cabeza, estirándose, simplemente tratando de respirar. Cuando Cas habla, Dean siente algo profundamente dentro de él brillar, encenderse, poniendo todo su cuerpo en llamas. Se corre fuerte y ruidoso, el rostro presionado en la superficie del asiento del sofá mientras Cas lo penetra a través de su orgasmo. Las manos de Dean están agarrando el reposabrazos, su aliento saliendo en rápidos, gruesos jadeos, un mantra de 'dios' y 'oh' y 'Cas'.

* * *

En el segundo en el que Dean se viene, su cuerpo se estrecha fuertemente alrededor de Cas, y aunque éste lo intenta, no puede durar a través de eso, empujándose solo un par de veces más antes de correrse, vaciándose en el condón con un gemido gutural. Termina dentro de Dean, e incluso con el condón separándolos, la idea de estar dentro del otro hombre tiene a su cabeza dando vueltas. Se aparta lentamente, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá con una exhalación temblorosa. Su cuerpo completo está laxo, el sudor impregnando su espalda y muslos, y el aliento entrando en rápidas y profundas inhaladas, tratando de calmar la tormenta que su corazón está haciendo dentro de su cabeza.

Abrumando todo lo demás está la sensación de que este sexo rápido en medio de un concurrido club, con un hombre despampanante que es básicamente un extraño, fue el mejor sexo de su vida. Cas se siente enfermo.

* * *

Dean siente a Cas apartarse, y el sonido que hace ante eso es profundo, casi inhumano. Se toma su tiempo para simplemente respirar, calmarse, antes de voltearse y arrastrarse hasta que está inclinándose sobre el reposabrazos, mirando hacia Cas. Una pequeña sonrisa se extiende sobre su rostro ante la vista del hombre al otro lado y alza una mano para acariciar el cabello de Castiel.

"Eso fue simplemente… wow," dice eventualmente, lamiendo sus labios e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose hacia el techo. Porque realmente… no hay otras palabras, especialmente no ahora, la niebla post-sexo aún empañando la mente de Dean.

Cuando mira nuevamente hacia arriba, Cas aún está en la misma posición, su rostro más bien inexpresivo y por primera vez en la noche, Dean se siente incómodo y algo preocupado. Abre sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor del cuerpo de Cas y estira una mano, haciéndole un gesto a Cas para que se acerque.

"Ven aquí."

* * *

La mente de Castiel está confusa, la niebla de alcohol y sexo llenándolo, y por un minuto se permite ser arrastrado más cerca, va de buena gana de vuelta a los brazos de Dean y envuelve un brazo alrededor del hombre, inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente, un lento escalofrío yendo a través de su espalda donde su camisa está ahora pegándose a sus músculos a causa del sudor.

La voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza habla de nuevo, esta vez más insistente, ruidosa y no se va como antes.

'Esto está mal, tienes que irte, ¡tienes que salir ahora!'

Se tensa en los brazos de Dean entonces, rompiendo el beso cuando una sensación de terror repta sobre él, los ojos abriéndose como si pareciera que finalmente ha llegado a él lo que acaba de hacer.

"…Mierda," susurra, los ojos muy abiertos cuando mira a Dean.

* * *

Dean siente a Castiel tensarse, lo siente alejarse y abrir sus ojos, aún demasiado dentro del gentil beso que acaban de compartir como para darse cuenta de qué está sucediendo. Parpadea un par de veces a través del velo de gotas de sudor sobre sus pestañas hasta que ve lo suficientemente claro como para darse cuenta de que es pánico lo que está distorsionando el rostro de Castiel.

"Oye, oye, ¿qué sucede?" pregunta y su voz es tranquila, calmante, su mano sosteniendo gentilmente el antebrazo de Castiel mientras intenta descubrir qué ha cambiado en los últimos segundos.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

* * *

Castiel muerde su labio inferior y se pone de pie, desenredándose de Dean tan gentilmente como puede para poder agarrar su ropa, vistiéndose rápidamente. Se envuelve a sí mismo, con condón y todo, dentro de sus jeans y se aleja del sillón, mirando a Dean, sus ojos pasando rápidamente a través de las emociones.

"Yo… Jesucristo… lo siento."

Suelta un jadeo, se calma lo suficiente para mirar a Dean a los ojos, traga el disgusto que siente ante sí mismo por lo que acaba de hacer mientras el alcohol se desvanece.

"Tengo que irme, esto… esto fue un error, lo siento, n-no puedo."

Pasa una mano por su cabello, murmura un 'lo siento' de nuevo, sus ojos dolidos, y entonces está fuera, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras él, dejando a Dean solo en el cuarto.

* * *

Dean no puede procesar completamente qué está sucediendo, no se da cuenta de que está siendo botado de la peor forma posible hasta que Cas está fuera. Se recuesta ahí cinco minutos, diez, veinte. Cuando finalmente se mueve, se siente barato, sucio, como una prostituta. Ha tenido tantas aventuras de una noche antes pero nunca, ni una sola vez, ha sido tratado de esta forma. Duele, y el repentino descubrimiento lo golpea como un martillo. El sexo había sido increíble, demonios, había sido fácilmente el mejor sexo que había tenido. ¿Y ahora? Está recostado sobre un pegajoso sofá en la parte trasera de un jodido club gay con el que está tan familiarizado y se siente solo y perdido. Finalmente se levanta, se pone sus calzoncillos y pantalones y camina hacia la puerta. Mira hacia atrás una última vez, como si Castiel aún estuviera ahí, como si mirando hacia atrás pudiera de alguna manera retroceder el tiempo, tratar de cambiar las cosas. Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que hizo mal.

Deja el Haight esa noche, sin ánimo para otras citas, ni siquiera con el ánimo para sexo. Cuando cierra la puerta del apartamento que comparte con su hermano Sam, son las tres de la mañana y Dean se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que regresó tan temprano del club. Se hunde en su cama completamente vestido y se queda mirando el techo hasta que el sueño finalmente lo vence, sus sueños torturándolo con profundos gemidos y jadeos embriagantes y un nombre siendo dicho una y otra vez.

* * *

**N/F:** Hola nuevamente a todos, últimamente he andado desaparecida y la verdad es que no tengo excusas, pero he tenido un bloqueo de traductora &amp; escritora que no he podido superar del todo, además de varios pequeños problemillas. De todas formas quiero que sepan que no los he olvidado y que -como algunos han comenzado a especular- NO dejaré ninguno de mis trabajos incompletos, quizás me tarde un poco más, pero los terminaré todos y cada uno de ellos.

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus lindos mensajes en mis anteriores traducciones y trabajos originales, no saben lo mucho que significan para mí. Os adoro a todos, un beso gigante, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

Jess.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas al final del capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Castiel ni siquiera espera a que Gabriel termine de bailar esa noche, simplemente le envía un mensaje de texto diciéndole que tiene dolor de cabeza y que se va a casa mientras sale disparado por la puerta. No es una caminata larga hasta la estación BART más cercana, el tránsito regional de trenes que viaja bajo tierra a través de la ciudad, y tiene suerte de pillar uno de los últimos que salen de la ciudad e ingresan en el extenso suburbio que es Daly City, donde todas las casas lucen iguales, con dos buzones pintados en tonos pastel. Se dirige a la casa que está rentando con Meg, y entra, agradeciendo a cualquier deidad que existiera que ella aún estuviera en su trabajo de mesera calle abajo en un lujoso restaurant. Se ducha, lanzando el condón usado y sintiéndose instantáneamente enfermo mientras el recuerdo de lo que hizo le viene de repente.

No fue Dean quien lo hizo sentir enfermo, no fueron los ojos verdes ni la sonrisa arrogante, esa dulce voz diciendo su nombre casi sin aliento, eso lo tenía casi duro nuevamente mientras lavaba la esencia del club.

No, lo que enfermaba a Castiel era la idea de que acababa de engañar a su novia, y traicionado no solo su confianza si no que la de sus padres. Él era el hijo heterosexual, en el que ellos habían depositado todas sus esperanzas y sueños de un matrimonio exitoso y nietos. Y él acababa de tener sexo asombroso con la persona más hermosa que había visto, hombre o mujer.

Cas se va a la cama esa noche pensando en la mirada perdida en el rostro de Dean cuando él prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta, y preguntándose si alguna vez vería nuevamente al hombre.

_morningteach__morningteach_

El viernes en la noche se convierte en el sábado en la mañana, y Gabriel está llamándolo a pesar de solo ser las 8 am. Él se reúsa a tomar la llamada y se queda en la cama todo el día, diciéndole a Meg que tiene resaca cuando ella intenta convencerlo de llevarla de compras. Ella sale del apartamento y Cas se queda en la cama todo el día, pensando en una galaxia de pecas y en lisos músculos, y sintiéndose enfermo del estómago ante la idea de que quizás él simplemente no sea tan heterosexual como había pensado originalmente.

El domingo llega muy pronto, y él se pasa el día completo alistándose para el lunes, el primer día de escuela, y su primer día enseñando arte en la secundaria de la ciudad, algo para alumnos acomodados que no tienen otro lugar donde ir. El lunes viene demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero Castiel aún así está en el tren BART hacia el trabajo.

Se mete en su espacioso salón de clases con ventiladores desplegables en el techo, con largas ventanas que dejan entrar la luz de la mañana, y muy pocos artículos de arte para las cuatro clases que haría ese día.

Suspira y se pone a trabajar, enrollando las mangas de su camisa de botones y quitándose el suéter negro para colgarlo en su silla. Todo el salón debía ser barrido y limpiado, y él tenía una hora antes de clase, podía perfectamente hacer la mayor parte. Para el momento en el que ha finalizado, el pulcro cabello de Castiel está despeinado, colgando sobre su frente en puntas irregulares, y ha desabrochado los primeros dos botones de su camisa, abierto la puerta trasera para dejar entrar la brisa ya que está sudando ligeramente a pesar del viento matutino de otoño. Aunque el salón de clases luce mucho mejor. Las mesas altas ubicadas de manera uniforme para cuatro estudiantes cada una, con taburetes altos que a penas dejaría que los chicos tocaran el suelo si estuvieran sentados sobre ellos. Cada estación posee un mínimo de cuatro medios diferentes con los cuales experimentar, desde crayones y lápices pastel hasta lápices de colores, grafitos y acrílicos. Hay una larga fila de gabinetes llenos con implementos rotos o a medio uso, unidades utilizadas para el almacenamiento de pinturas en proceso de secado, y un escenario en la parte trasera cubierto con una alfombra azul raída para el dibujo en vivo. Castiel sonríe para sí mismo y se inclina contra su escritorio, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho.

Hoy va a ser un buen día, puede sentirlo. Por primera vez desde el viernes en la noche, puede respirar fácilmente.

* * *

Sabes que algo está mal cuando Dean Winchester se rehúsa a comer pie durante el desayuno.

Sam se queda de pie en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor, frunciendo el ceño profundamente ante la forma acurrucada sobre la cama. Quiere preguntar qué ha pasado, quiere descubrir cómo animar a su hermano, pero sabe tan bien como cualquiera que cuando Dean no quiere hablar, es imposible abrirse paso hacia él. Dean no ha sido él mismo en todo el fin de semana y Sam ha tenido un momento difícil convenciéndolo de dejar la casa el lunes por la mañana. A Dean no le importan demasiado las calificaciones pero incluso él no puede negar cuán increíblemente estúpido sería perderse su primer día de su último año de secundaria.

Así que cuando deja la casa, vestido con unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta polo blanca y una chaqueta de cuero que ha heredado de su padre, y siente la calidez del sol a través de la ventana de su Chevy Impala de 1997, se siente ligeramente mejor. Conduce el auto clásico hasta el estacionamiento de la secundaria, sale y asegura las puertas. Es un buen día y Dean odia el hecho de que vaya a pasar la mayor parte de él adentro, pretendiendo estudiar…

Llegó temprano, no hay demasiada gente alrededor del patio de la escuela así que Dean decide fumar antes de iniciar el día. Dobla la esquina, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás del edificio donde no hay caminos, solo hierba verde y árboles, perfecto para esconderse de ruidosos maestros. Elige un sector retirado, justo al otro lado de lo que parece ser el salón de artes – su primera materia en el día, y mientras enciende su cigarrillo, camina hacia la ventana abierta para echar un vistazo al interior. Deja sus ojos vagar sobre los pulcramente organizados suministros, las sillas y las mesas en una perfecta línea, y la pizarra donde dice en una delicada letra: 'Sr. Novak'.

Dean frunce el ceño, preguntándose cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a un maestro escribir su nombre para una clase y sonríe, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza. Ahí es cuando sus ojos caen sobre la persona inclinada contra el escritorio en el frente del salón, y su respiración queda atrapada en su garganta.

"¡¿Cas?!"

* * *

Hay un leve atisbo de humo de cigarrillo en el aire, y Castiel frunce el ceño, esnifando, tratando de ubicar de dónde proviene. Voltea su cabeza hacia la puerta abierta y las ventanas a la altura del pecho justo a tiempo para escuchar una más bien indigna exclamación de un apodo que él no se había dado a sí mismo. '¡¿Cas?!', dijo la voz, y Castiel sintió su corazón detenerse tan pronto reconoció a la belleza de ojos verdes a través de la ventana sin siquiera tratar.

Los eventos de la noche del viernes volvieron apresuradamente, enviándolo dentro de un torbellino de emoción, lujuria y en primer plano, disgusto, haciendo tensarse y hundirse a su estómago y a su corazón al mismo tiempo. Castiel traga duro y se aproxima hacia la puerta y alrededor de ella, quedándose de pie sobre el rocío matutino que aún se encuentra sobre la pequeña porción de césped fuera del salón de clases, antes de que la tierra se convierta en el pavimento del estacionamiento de estudiantes.

"¿Dean? ¿Qu- Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Frunce el ceño, sin entender, la cabeza ladeada y ambas cejas fruncidas en profunda confusión.

"¿Tú me… me seguiste?"

Era realmente increíble pensar que el hombre lo había seguido del club a su casa, que estuviera acosándolo fuera de su hogar, y luego se las hubiera arreglado para seguirlo aquí nuevamente, dos días completos después. Era un pensamiento estúpido, pero ¿qué más había ahí? San Francisco era una ciudad más que extensa, y las rarezas de este hombre mostrándose en su clase en su primer día de escuela eran astronómicas.

* * *

Dean deja salir una risa ante su comentario y toma otra calada de su cigarrillo antes de responder con un divertido: "Estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta."

Hay un momento de silencio y Dean lo toma como una oportunidad para dejar que sus ojos viajen por el cuerpo del otro hombre. Puede decir con certeza que le gusta más el Castiel con jeans, aunque los pantalones que está usando ahora no están del todo mal. La camisa por otra parte, es una historia completamente diferente. Azul, jodido azul cobalto, haciendo juego perfectamente con los ojos del bastardo y poniendo a Dean imposiblemente duro solo de recordar cómo los ojos de Castiel habían literalmente brillado cuando se vino dentro de él, empujando y jadeando y… Se aclara la garganta, una sonrisa extendiéndose sobre sus labios mientras alza el cigarrillo hacia ellos una vez más.

"¿Así que eres mi maestro? Mi maestro… lo que son las cosas, ¿eh?"

* * *

Castiel mira boquiabierto a Dean, los ojos agrandándose a medida que registra lo que el hombre realmente acaba de decir.

"Espera, ¿qué? Estás- ¡¿Estás en la secundaria?!"

Castiel siente su pecho apretarse por el terror, la realización de que no tuvo sexo con un hombre el viernes en la noche, si no con un chico. Un chico adolescente. Se sonroja y retrocede un paso tembloroso, inclinándose lejos de Dean inconscientemente.

"¿Qué edad tienes? Por favor dime que tienes 18, por amor a dios…"

* * *

Dean suelta una risita ante la obvia sorpresa en el rostro de Castiel y lanza su cigarrillo al suelo, inclinándose hacia delante sobre el marco de la ventana y dentro del espacio personal de Cas.

"No te preocupes, _profe_, no hiciste nada ilegal."

Se lame los labios, observando una gota de sudor bajando por el cuello del hombre y desapareciendo bajo la camisa ligeramente abierta.

"E incluso si lo hubieras hecho… fue completamente consensuado, ¿recuerdas?"

Se inclina más cerca para susurrar sus últimas palabras sobre la piel del hombre, notando la piel de gallina formándose con un escalofrío de satisfacción.

"Te sentiste tan bien, Cas… ¿pero sabes qué? Te hubiera dejado follarme sin protección si lo hubieras querido."

* * *

Castiel se sonroja incluso más ante las palabras de Dean, su respiración quedando atrapada en su garganta mientras una respiración suave se roza contra su mejilla y oído. El aliento cálido trae recuerdos del cuerpo de Dean retorciéndose sobre Castiel, montándolo con entusiasmo, el cuerpo temblando con cada empuje de sus caderas sobre el miembro de Cas. Castiel retrocede un paso y aclara su garganta, sacudiendo su cabeza para librarse del recuerdo de los labios llenos gimiendo su nombre.

"Yo- D-Dean, no podemos hacer esto. Soy tu maestro."

Retrocede otro paso y se endereza con esfuerzo, y se voltea para volver a entrar. Se aclara la garganta, ajustándose discretamente los pantalones mientras rodea su escritorio y se sienta, tratando duramente de desvanecer esos pensamientos del viernes en la noche y cuán fantástico Dean se había sentido, desde sus labios hasta sus manos hasta su voz, mimando a Cas en todas partes.

* * *

Dean suspira y pasa una mano a través de su corto cabello antes de seguir a Castiel dentro y sentarse sobre su escritorio.

"Sabes, no eres muy buen mentiroso, Cas," dice, cruzando sus piernas e inclinándose hacia atrás, ladeando su cabeza para mirar a Castiel. "Dices que no me deseas, pero sé que lo haces. Lo que no entiendo es esto: por qué estás haciendo esto tan duro… palabras elegidas cuidadosamente, por cierto."

Alza una ceja ante la forma en la que Castiel se está tensando, sus manos apretadas sobre su regazo y sonríe ligeramente.

"Ya te acostaste conmigo, así que ¿cuál es el daño en hacerlo de nuevo?"

* * *

Castiel se queda quieto y fulmina con la mirada a Dean, sus ojos peligrosamente oscuros.

"Eso fue un error. No debería haber pasado… Estaba borracho, y no estaba pensando con claridad."

Se pone de pie y camina hacia el final de la sala de clases para ocuparse con un estante. Esto era una jodida pesadilla. Anoche Meg y él habían tenido sexo, y en la única cosa en la que Cas podía pensar cuando se corría era en ojos verdes y una sonrisa prepotente. La culpa se estaba amontonando en lugar de desvanecerse a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. Cas suspira ligeramente mientras abre un gabinete, mirando la pared. _Mierda, _aún quedaban quince minutos antes de clase. Con suerte, otros estudiantes comenzarían a llegar de a poco pronto y él ya no estaría solo con el objeto de su lujuria.

* * *

De acuerdo, si Dean es totalmente sincero – y casi nunca lo es – eso como que había dolido. No es como si Cas fuera el único tipo en el mundo por el que Dean se ha dejado follar, después de todo. Pero escuchar que él pensaba en ello como un error era un poco demasiado para su ego.

"No estabas tan borracho," dice, sonando más seguro de lo que se siente y dando un salto para bajarse de la mesa, caminando un par de pasos en la dirección de Cas, pero deteniéndose.

"Así que lo que dices es que tú no tienes interés en mí, ¿en absoluto?"

Frunce el ceño, inclinándose contra el muro cerca de la puerta y mirando al otro hombre con una expresión confundida. Eso realmente nunca había sucedido. Seguro, lo han dejado un par de veces antes pero nunca, nunca después de tener el mejor sexo de su vida.

* * *

Castiel detiene lo que está haciendo, el cuerpo quieto mientras piensa en lo que Dean acaba de decir. Si Castiel era honesto consigo mismo, y él siempre trataba de serlo, no había ninguna forma de que él no estuviera interesado en Dean. Su cuerpo lo traicionaba cada vez que el chico hablaba en voz alta.

"…Tengo una novia."

Mantuvo su espalda hacia Dean, pero su voz era silenciosa, como si estuviera tratando lo más duramente posible de salir con una razón, cualquier razón, de por qué no podían hacer eso. Por qué Castiel no podía dejar que sucediera de nuevo.

* * *

Auch. De acuerdo…

El ceño fruncido de Dean se intensificó y se mordió el labio inferior, observando al otro hombre trabajar, moviéndose alrededor, tratando lo más posible de lucir ocupado e inafectado.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Ella no te deja follarla así que piensas que puedes simplemente ir y romper algunos corazones en un club gay?"

Su voz es burlesca, divertida, pero en su mente hay una voz gritando, gritándole a Cas cuan injusto, cuan cruel es. Ya lo ha tenido una vez y ahora lo vería prácticamente todos los días en la escuela. Saber que probablemente no tendría la oportunidad de sentir su perfecta polla dentro de él una vez más lo enojaba. Dean usualmente no está cómodo siendo 'el otro sujeto' pero por una vez en su vida, no le importaría tanto. Simplemente hay algo con este sujeto, algo de lo que parece no tener suficiente. Después de cómo había terminado su último encuentro, Dean había pensado que no volvería a ver a Castiel jamás – y ahora que está de pie a solo unos metros de distancia, Dean no está autorizado a tocar.

Hay un sonido abrupto cuando la puerta de la sala de clases se abre y un grupo de personas ingresa, algunos de ellos saludando a Dean antes de sentarse en medio de las hileras. Dean suspira con resignación y se da la vuelta, siguiendo su ejemplo y sentándose en una silla en la primera fila.

* * *

Castiel está a punto de responderle a Dean, de decirle que había sido arrastrado ahí por su hermano gay, y que Dean había sido el que había iniciado todo, el que había presionado y presionado a Cas hasta que había cedido. Aunque no habla, en parte porque se siente culpable de todas maneras, y en parte porque al minuto siguiente un grupo de estudiantes ingresa y Castiel se sobresalta ante la interrupción, antes de suspirar aliviado.

Camina de vuelta hacia el frente del salón de clases para sentarse y mirar como más y más estudiantes entran, y pronto suena la campana, unos pocos estudiantes de deslizan en el último segundo y le sonríen apologéticamente a Castiel.

"De acuerdo, todo el mundo, mi nombre es Castiel Novak - ustedes pueden decirme Sr. Novak, Castiel, o Profesor, si lo desean - y voy a ser el maestro de arte de este año."

* * *

Dean no pone real atención a la primera clase de Castiel. Seguro, a él le gusta el arte, escogió este curso en lugar de Español este año, pero no quiere darle a Castiel la satisfacción de rendirse tan pronto. En lugar de tomar notas y escuchar lo que el maestro está diciendo, Dean se inclina hacia atrás en la silla, observándolo insistentemente, sacando la lengua para humedecer sus labios cada vez que Cas mira en su dirección. Adora la forma en la que su maestro se sonroja cuando se da cuenta la primera vez y desde entonces intenta ocultar cuan frustrado la atención de Dean le hace sentir realmente. Cuando la campana suena, Dean está casi seguro de que oye un suspiro de alivio de su maestro. Mientras los otros estudiantes se levantan y dejan el salón apresuradamente, Dean se queda donde está, guardando sus cosas con provocativa lentitud.

* * *

Castiel se pasea por el aula, tratando lo más duro posible de ignorar a Dean y la ola de excitación ahora que ambos están solos nuevamente. El pequeño cabrón ha estado coqueteando abiertamente con él durante el período completo, pasándose la hora lamiéndose los labios y arqueando una ceja hacia Castiel. Ha sido increíblemente difícil no ponerse duro mientras daba la clase con Dean haciendo eso a cada oportunidad. Ahora, con Dean siendo el último en la sala, Castiel sabe que debe mantenerse ocupado, y espera que Dean capte la indirecta y se vaya. Comienza limpiando cada estación, devolviendo los utensilios a sus respectivos lugares. Se mantiene en movimiento, no quedándose mientras mueve papeles y lápices, su cabello aún más desastroso que antes a causa de que Castiel ha estado quitándoselo de la frente en un movimiento nervioso.

* * *

Cuando sus cosas están guardadas, Dean se levanta rápidamente, dejándolas sobre la mesa y moviéndose hacia la parte trasera de la sala de clases, donde Castiel está poniendo un rollo de papel en el armario. Deteniéndose justo detrás del mayor, Dean pone sus manos sobre el estante a cada lado del cuerpo de Cas, atrapándolo efectivamente y sonriendo ante al jadeo sorprendido que escapa de los labios de Castiel. El otro hombre no se voltea, no quiere que Dean vea cuanto le afecta esto – al menos Dean está seguro que se trata de eso – y la sonrisa de Dean se amplía mientras da un paso más cerca, presionando su cuerpo cálido contra el de su maestro, dejándole sentir el obvio bulto en sus pantalones.

"Te ves muy, muy sexy con tu cabello así, ¿sabes?" susurra en el oído de Castiel, aliento cálido posándose sobre la piel estremeciéndose. "He estado duro durante una hora hasta ahora, _profe_… ¿quieres hacer algo al respecto?"

* * *

"Dean… V-vas a llegar tarde a tu próxima clase."

El cuerpo completo de Castiel parece en sintonía con el de Dean, la cercanía afectando su respiración y enviando ráfagas de fuego directo a su entrepierna. Era intenso, esta cantidad de atracción por alguien. Cas nunca se ha sentido tan sofocado solo de estar alrededor de alguien, solo de oírlo hablar en su oído.

"Por favor- Necesito que te vayas."

Deposita los papeles en su mano sobre el estante enfrente de él y se aferra al borde, cerrando sus ojos y rogando silenciosamente que Dean lo escuche y aleje su hermosa sonrisa arrogante antes de que Castiel cometa otro error. Un error que nunca pensó que cometería alguna vez en su vida, mucho menos dos veces en una semana. Meg no se merecía esto, y sus padres… 'piensa en madre y padre, Castiel', piensa para sí mismo y aprieta incluso más sus ojos.

* * *

Dean chasquea su lengua en desaprobación, alzando una de sus manos para pasarla juguetonamente a lo largo de la espalda de Castiel.

"Esa debería ser en realidad la última de tus preocupaciones, profe," dice mientras roza sus labios sobre la piel del cuello de Castiel, siente al hombre temblar y apretarse contra el toque de Dean, a pesar de sus palabras.

Una sonrisa se extiende sobre los labios de Dean y él se inclina hacia delante, mordisqueando el lóbulo de Castiel por un momento antes de retroceder abruptamente y girar sobre sus talones, caminando de vuelta hacia la mesa en la que dejó su bolso y hacia la puerta.

"Lo veo mañana, Sr. Novak."

Cuando Dean sale del aula, siente los ojos de Castiel sobre él, y a pesar de aún estar duro como piedra y sin contacto, Dean se siente más satisfecho de lo que se ha sentido en un largo tiempo.

* * *

Castiel pasa sus clases matutinas tratando de ignorar el corrosivo deseo en la boca de su estómago, pensamientos acerca de Dean bailando en su cabeza. Su lóbulo se había sentido abrasadoramente caliente durante una hora después de que Dean se había ido, y su miembro se rehusaba a mantenerse laxo a lo largo de sus clases. Para la hora de almuerzo estaba agotado y hecho un lío, y estaba agradecido de que hubiera terminado por el día una vez que limpiara su salón de clases durante el almuerzo. Aparte del hecho de estar excitado prácticamente cada segundo del día, su primer día como maestro había ido bien. Había solo unos cuantos estudiantes difíciles en cada clase, y solo unos pocos de ellos iban a ser un problema real. Pero por sobre todo, estaba feliz. Los estudiantes habían parecido entusiasmados y felices, dibujando y pintando libremente luego de que Cas hubiera explicado cómo sería el año en su clase, y hablado un poco acerca de sí mismo para dejar que los estudiantes lo conocieran un poco más. Ahora estaba limpiando y ordenando todo para el proyecto de mañana, el cual requería varios objetos sobre cada mesa.

* * *

Dean decide saltarse su clase de matemáticas luego del almuerzo y deja a sus compañeros sin decir una palabra, vagando alrededor del edificio hacia la parte trasera, donde ha localizado a Cas a primera hora de esa mañana. El maestro aún está en su salón y Dean se inclina contra un árbol, observándolo arreglar algunas cosas sobre las mesas con una mirada de completa concentración en su rostro. Después de un momento, Castiel agarra su bolso y abandona el salón, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras él, y Dean se va también. Ve a Castiel dirigirse fuera del campus, pasado el estacionamiento y lo sigue rápidamente. Cuando ve al hombre bajando las escaleras de la estación de tren, Dean bufa con decepción. No puede arriesgarse a perderse todo el horario de la tarde solo para acosar a su rollo-de-una-noche/maestro.

El resto del día pasa sin mayores sobresaltos y cuando Dean vuelve a casa a eso de las cinco, Sam ya está ahí, preparando la cena.

"Así que, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día de escuela?" pregunta en su típica voz de padre y Dean le rueda los ojos, desparramándose en la silla, abriendo una lata de cerveza y tomando un gran trago.

"Me follé a este chico el viernes en la noche," dice y Sam deja caer el cuchillo que había estado sosteniendo.

"Amigo, ¿¡en serio!?"

"Sam. Te va a gustar esto. Lo prometo."

Sam frunce el ceño, recogiendo el cuchillo y continúa cortando cebollas, encogiéndose de hombros, vencido.

"Ahora, adivina quién es mi nuevo maestro de arte."

* * *

Castiel se pasa la tarde evitando hablar acerca de su día con demasiados detalles, pero Meg no parece si quiera notarlo ya que está demasiado ensimismada con el último chisme de su trabajo: Una de las nuevas servidoras estaba acostándose con uno de los mozos, pero había encontrado a su mozo recibiendo una mamada de uno de los chefs.

"¡¿Puedes siquiera imaginarlo?! ¿¡Encontrar al chico con el que estás no solo engañándote, si no que haciéndolo con otro chico!?"

Castiel se tensa, volviéndose por primera vez completamente en la conversación. Traga y sonríe dócilmente.

"¿Es peor si fue un chico?"

Meg bufa y mira a Castiel como si fuera un imbécil.

"Duh."

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

Ella se queda mirándolo, como si no pudiera creer lo que está escuchando, antes de suspirar y lanzar su oscuro cabello por sobre su hombro.

"Porque eso es asqueroso. Significa que el chico es prácticamente un maricón-"

Los ojos de Castiel se agrandan y se queda mirando a Meg mientras ella trata desesperadamente de corregirse.

"Quiero decir- él es, es simplemente tan incorrecto…"

Castiel duerme en su lado de la cama esa noche, pretendiendo ya estar dormido cuando Meg se mete e intenta tocarlo y moverse hacia él para hacer el amor. Ella conocía a Gabriel, y sabía que mientras que los padres de Castiel odiaban que Gabriel fuera gay, a Castiel por sí mismo no le importaba; él aún amaba a su hermano.

* * *

Como lo había esperado, Sam no toma demasiado bien las noticias. Está la cantidad usual de regaño, de advertirle a Dean cuán peligroso e incorrecto era esto, aunque Dean simplemente hace oídos sordos. Miran algún juego en la televisión y Sam se excusa a eso de las 10 pm, dejando a Dean solo con sus pensamientos en la oscura sala de estar. Su mente viaja de vuelta al último viernes, hacia la forma en la que Castiel había sido todo tímido e inseguro, aunque abriéndose a él tan pronto como sus labios se tocaron. Dean apaga la televisión y se dirige al baño, desnudándose y metiéndose bajo la ducha. Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás contra los fríos azulejos, finalmente se toca, liberando la tensión que ha construido durante todo el día. Cuando cae sobre la cama esa noche, está exhausto pero motivado. Va a hacer que Castiel se de cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo, aquello que su novia obviamente no puede darle.

No tiene clase de arte al día siguiente, pero se pasa una gran cantidad de tiempo buscando y siguiendo a su nuevo maestro por los alrededores. Durante el receso del almuerzo, Dean encuentra a Castiel en la parte de atrás del salón de arte, desenvolviendo un sándwich de atún y mirando hacia abajo, hacia algún artículo de alguna revista de arte. Caminando hacia él tan silenciosamente como es posible, Dean se las arregla para acercarse sin ser notado y cuando se inclina hacia abajo y su cálido aliento roza el cuello de su maestro, lo ve estremecerse.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Novak."

* * *

Gabriel lo ha llamado hoy nuevamente durante uno de los recesos entre clase, y Castiel finalmente le ha explicado que en realidad solo había tenido dolor de cabeza, y que se había ido a casa esa noche, pero que había disfrutado, y que Gabriel era un buen hermano, a pesar de lo que el dramático hombre al otro lado del teléfono estaba proclamando en una voz quejumbrosa. Se habían reído un poco y Castiel le había prometido que lo vería más tarde esa semana, y Gabriel estuvo satisfecho.

'Es triste lo fácil que es ocultarle algo como esto a la gente…", piensa Cas para sí mismo mientras come su almuerzo. Es perturbador que puedas traicionar a todos en tu vida en menos de una hora, y nunca nadie te dirá nada si simplemente mantienes tu boca cerrada. 'Solo tengo que asegurarme de no tener otro desliz. No puedo hacerle eso a Meg, y a mis padres. Es simplemente incorrecto'.

Entonces hay una voz en su oído y él se sobresalta, sacado de sus pensamientos por un cálido aliento y una sedosa voz profunda. Castiel se aleja de Dean dando tumbos, casi botando su taburete en el proceso.

"J-Jesucristo, Sr. Winchester. No puede hacerle eso a la gente."

Intenta restarle importancia riéndose, sosteniendo una mano sobre su pecho, una sonrisa vacilante mostrándose sobre sus labios. Cas se acerca nuevamente a la mesa y se sienta de vuelta en su taburete, bajando su almuerzo y haciéndole un gesto a Dean para que tome asiento en la silla frente a él.

"…No tienes clases conmigo hoy, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tienes preguntas sobre la asignación?"

Había sido una tarea sencilla, solo escribir sobre tus artistas favoritos, y por qué te habían influenciado o inspirado. Algo para saber no solamente dónde estaban sus alumnos en su historia del arte, si no también dónde estaba el gusto de cada estudiante.

* * *

Dean sonríe ante la reacción de Cas y acepta su invitación de sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa.

"Mmh… no, no realmente, profe," dice aparentemente reflexionando y luego se encoge de hombros. "Anoche me masturbé pensando en ti."

Castiel se ahoga con su sándwich y Dean se inclina hacia atrás sobre su silla, dejando su vista viajar alrededor del salón ausentemente. Cuando mira nuevamente a su maestro, las mejillas de Castiel están sonrojadas y Dean realmente comienza a adorar esa apariencia en él. Inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa y captando la mirada de Castiel, Dean aprieta sus labios y levanta una ceja hacia él.

"¿Qué tal si dejas de pretender que el viernes pasado no ocurrió y me dejas mostrarte cuánto te he extrañado?"

Alza una mano entonces, tomando la de Castiel y bajando sus labios para succionar uno de sus dedos, la lengua paseándose sobre la cálida piel, los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Los ojos de Castiel se abren en demasía cuando Dean toma su mano, aunque en el minuto en el que la boca del chico se cierra alrededor de su dedo, una ola de placer le recorre todo el camino desde la columna hasta su miembro, endureciéndose rápidamente en sus pantalones. Un gemido sorprendido escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda frenarlo, sus ojos se cierran mientras Dean hace trabajar su talentosa boca sobre su dedo. El roce de sus dientes por su piel hace a Castiel removerse, sus pantalones mucho más ajustados que hace solo un momento, y cuando Dean levanta la mirada y sostiene esos hermosos ojos verdes con los de Castiel, todo lo que puede hacer Castiel es tragarse el gemido gutural que quiere escapar tan desesperadamente.

'Va a matarme', piensa Castiel mientras se lame los labios, y habla en una voz baja y ronca.

"Dea- Sr. Winchester."

Se aclara la garganta y tira de su mano, escondiendo cuánto tiembla presionándola en un puño sobre su regazo, contra su erección y tratando de esconder el escalofrío que corre por su cuerpo.

"Nosotros- A pesar de lo que haya pasado el viernes en la noche, no podemos- No puedo hacer esto. Ahora eres mi estudiante."

Aunque la voz de Castiel es débil, silenciosa como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por dar siquiera una voz a sus protestas.

* * *

Dean escucha a medias las excusas de Cas, sus palabras tan débiles como su resistencia física. Cuando el maestro termina, Dean asiente y alza su mano hasta sus propios labios, trazándolos con el dedo que había estado dentro de la boca de Castiel solo segundos atrás. Su lengua aparece, lamiendo a lo largo del dígito, sus ojos nunca dejando al otro hombre. Puede ver cuán excitado está Cas y como cada movimiento que hace Dean lo empeora, y lo disfruta. Finalmente devuelve su mano a su regazo, palmeando gentilmente su propia erección y mirando hacia Castiel mitad frustrado, mitad divertido.

"Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por las noches, profe…"

Se levanta en ese momento, dándose la vuelta e inclinándose para agarrar su bolso, así Castiel puede tener la mejor vista posible del trasero de Dean.

"Te veo mañana."

* * *

En el segundo en el que Dean abandona el salón Castiel se ajusta a sí mismo, dejando salir un jadeante sollozo ante el dolor de su miembro siendo presionado fuertemente contra su cremallera. Era una locura como Dean Winchester, su estudiante masculino, _adolescente_, le hacía sentir. Estaba constantemente en el borde, y había pasado la mayoría del día tratando firmemente de no pensar en Dean, y fallando. Cas suspira y pasa una mano sobre su rostro, decidiéndose que va a tener que inventar algo, porque esto no está yendo bien. Se siente incómodo, sabiendo que todo lo que Dean tiene que hacer es encarar una ceja y su cuerpo respondía ansioso.

El resto del día pasa rápidamente, alistándose para otra tarea de dibujo, luego yendo a hacer las compras al mercado calle abajo de su hogar. La culpa de Castiel le estaba carcomiendo, y de alguna forma había racionalizado aquello en que ser extremadamente atento con Meg ayudaría. Al menos un poco. Así que compró los ingredientes para la cena, su mente constantemente encontrando su camino de vuelta a Dean y sus pecas, su sonrisa presumida, la forma en la que parecía poner total atención mientras Cas contaba a la clase acerca de sus pasiones personales por la historia del arte, la escalada, y una hamburguesa bien hecha.

* * *

Dean se pasa el resto de la semana procediendo justo como había empezado. Cada vez que él y Cas se encuentran 'accidentalmente' en los pasillos, Dean se asegura de demostrarle justo lo que se está perdiendo y las clases están rayando en la tortura. Dean había ocupado la silla en la fila del medio de la última parte del salón en cada clase, un lugar en el que Castiel tenía una visión directa de las nuevas formas en las que Dean había pensado para seducir a su maestro casi todos los días. Después de un largo y exhaustivo fin de semana, lleno con largas horas de masturbación y sueños húmedos, Dean está de vuelta en el salón de arte de Castiel, sentado en su silla, esperando a que su maestro mire en su dirección. Ha decidido ir un paso más lejos el día de hoy. La semana pasada había comenzado a tocarse a través de sus jeans pero Castiel no había cedido – así que cuando Dean abre el botón de sus pantalones y desliza una mano para agarrar su erección a través de sus bóxer, estudia el rostro de Castiel atentamente. Sus propios ojos se cierran cuando empuja su mano bajo los bóxer, los fríos dedos rozándose sobre la piel caliente y provocando un pequeño jadeo.

* * *

Los ojos de Castiel se ensanchan por un pequeño momento y se lame los labios nerviosamente antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar con su lección, su voz solo ligeramente más profunda y ronca que antes. Camina a un lado de Dean mientras se está paseando alrededor del salón, hablando, y deja una nota en frente del chico, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo cuando se aleja. La nota es simple, escrita en la pulcra manuscrita de Castiel: 'veme después de clases'. El resto de la clase pasa rápidamente y cuando la campana suena y los estudiantes se enfilan hacia la salida uno por uno, Castiel sabe que Dean se quedará, así que no se molesta en mirar hacia la parte trasera del salón para asegurarse antes de cerrar la puerta de su salón y ponerle llave. Castiel se voltea, los ojos oscurecidos y su corazón habiendo abandonado su pecho y decidido vivir en la mitad de su garganta, haciendo casi dolorosamente apretado y difícil hablar.

"Sr. Winchester."

Gesticula hacia el chico para que se una a él en el frente del salón, quien se inclina sobre su escritorio, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Castiel no luce así de relajado, su rígida postura haciendo juego con sus pantalones negros, su camisa gris de manga larga y su chaqueta negra.

* * *

Cuando Cas le pasa la nota, Dean sonríe para sí mismo, alejando su mano y enfundándose nuevamente, esperando impacientemente por el final de la lección. La campana suena, el salón se vacía y Dean siente su pecho apretarse cuando Castiel se levanta y asegura la puerta tras el último estudiante. Sigue su orden, poniéndose de pie y caminando por el pasillo entre las mesas lentamente, manteniendo la vista fija en la rígida postura de su maestro, sus ojos azules fijos en los verdes de Dean. Se detiene a un poco menos de un metro de él, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente, esa sonrisa provocativa aún sobre sus labios.

"¿Quería verme, Sr. Novak?"

* * *

Castiel entrecierra los ojos hacia Dean, tratando arduamente por lucir molesto, aún cuando ha comenzado a sentir que Dean está comenzando a ser capaz de ver justo a través de sus fortalezas.

"Dean, no puedes seguir haciendo esto. Tu coqueteo es inapropiado, y nos va a meter en problemas a ambos."

Frunce el ceño hacia Dean y se inclina con los hombros ligeramente caídos contra el escritorio.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, si quiera? Eres un chico atractivo, podrías haber elegido a cualquiera de tus compañeros en esta escuela."

Castiel deja sus brazos caer a sus costados, los hombros hundiéndose visiblemente, una expresión cansada cayendo sobre su rostro mientras se acaricia el puente de la nariz.

"Dean, no quiero expulsarte de mi clase, pero alguien va a notar tus… travesuras."

* * *

Dean escucha las palabras de Cas, entonces baja la cabeza mirando su cuerpo donde sus manos están empuñadas. Puede ver sus brazos temblando ligeramente y cuando vuelve la vista hacia arriba, puede ver el labio de Castiel temblar también.

"Oh, créame, profesor, sé de el… efecto que tengo sobre las personas, y sé que usted no es una excepción."

Mantiene sus manos para sí mismo esta vez, su mente situada en el objetivo de urgir a Castiel a hacer algo, cualquier cosa por su cuenta.

"Sabes, no tengo problemas con que me expulses. Pero eso no va a librarte de mí. Te lo dije antes, Cas – Te deseo. Y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero."

* * *

Castiel boquea ante Dean, la profunda confianza que exuda el chico es más allá de pretenciosa, casi rozando en la arrogancia. Frunce el ceño, lame sus labios y luego se levanta y se aleja del escritorio, las manos sobre sus caderas mientras levanta la vista una corta distancia para mirar fijamente a Dean a los ojos.

"¿Y si me doy por vencido? ¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Logro follarte de nuevo?"

Castiel da otro paso hacia Dean, luego otro y empuja con sus manos, lanzando al chico hacia atrás con cada paso, hacia el muro más cercano. Acorrala a Dean ahí, las manos sobre sus hombros, afirmando apretadamente.

"¿Te cansarías de mí entonces? Si me doy por vencido y te tomo aquí en mi salón, duro y rápido como en el club, te follo hasta que estés abierto y tembloroso- ¿Estarías satisfecho entonces?"

Castiel frunce el ceño, el rostro distorsionado por la rabia mientras gruñe hacia Dean, en el límite luego de una semana de constante flirteo, soñar despierto e inapropiadas fantasías. Cada una de ellas combustionada por la pecosa amenaza frente a él, en diferentes lugares y posiciones, pero siempre complaciente, siempre ansioso, siempre gritando el nombre de Cas cuando se viene. Su corazón está corriendo, la respiración viniendo en temblorosas inhaladas mientras sus ojos buscan los de Dean. Cas duda por otro momento, y entonces se apresura hacia delante y besa a Dean, su cuerpo pegado al otro, las manos a cada lado del rostro de Dean, sosteniéndolo firmemente.

* * *

¿Hablar sucio, eh? Quien lo diría…

Dean deja pasar a Cas, le permite follarse su boca como si ambos supieran que lo habían deseado durante semanas. Sus propias manos recargadas quietas y planas contra el muro tras él mientras la lengua del otro hombre se desliza dentro de su boca y profundiza el beso. Le toma un momento, minutos incluso, hasta que Cas retrocede, jadeando y temblando y luciendo absolutamente radiante, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por el beso.

"No," exhala Dean finalmente, sus párpados entrecerrándose cuando siente la excitación a través de su cuerpo, siente como un simple beso puede afectarlo. "No, no lo haría, y tú- no querrías que lo hiciera tampoco, profe, ¿no es así?"

Esta vez no hay sonrisa pretenciosa, no hay presunción, ni comportamiento superior. En este preciso momento es evidente cuanto desea Dean a este hombre y cuánto está dispuesto a hacer por ello, y eso lo asusta. Es la primera vez que Dean se da cuenta cuán perdido está, cuán desesperado de conseguir que Castiel lo toque, de que lo desee.

Se inclina un poco hacia delante, sus labios rozando sobre la cálida piel de la mejilla de Castiel, su lóbulo, cuando susurra:

"Nadie tiene que saber…"

* * *

Castiel también está perdido, perdido en los pensamientos que están tomando el control de su cuerpo con cada respiro, con cada inhalación que está llena de la esencia de Dean. Lo hace sentir fuera de control, el cuerpo temblándole más de lo que alguna vez había sentido, más excitado de lo que había estado nunca. Cas gime contra el cuello de Dean y oprime sus caderas contra las del chico, sus ojos apretándose mientras sus manos se cierran contra el muro, arañando la pintura amarilla con uñas despuntadas. "Dean-"

La campana suena en el momento siguiente, y hay un fuerte golpe en la puerta cuando la siguiente clase de estudiantes intenta entrar al salón cerrado y no son capaces de hacerlo. Cas se aparta de Dean , sonrojándose furiosamente mientras se ajusta rápidamente y camina hacia la puerta.

Revisa para asegurarse que Dean se ha arreglado también y entonces abre la puerta para dejar entrar al grupo, sonriendo y asintiendo a todos mientras entran en grupos de a dos o tres personas para tomar sus asientos. Cas levanta la mirada hacia Dean y asiente cortante, una vez, y luego camina hacia el frente de la clase y anota a los estudiantes que han comenzado a entrar.

"De acuerdo, todo el mundo, tomen asiento, no tenemos mucho tiempo en este periodo, ¡tenemos que pasar mucho material hoy!"

Levanta la mirada hacia Dean mientras el chico deja el salón, tragando duramente alrededor de la ola de excitación que le recorre cuando saborea a Dean sobre sus labios en el momento en el que se los lame.

* * *

Dean gime en decepción cuando la campana suena y Cas abre la puerta para su siguiente clase. Hace su camino hacia la salida, deteniéndose una vez que está de pie en el umbral de la puerta y volteándose una vez más. Su mano está sobre su cadera, solo centímetros lejos del centro de su cuerpo. Sus ojos están entornados cuando gesticula con la boca: "Te veo luego," y abandona el salón.

* * *

**N/T: **¡Oh-por-dios! Adoro a este Dean tan descarado y amo profundamente toda esta tensión sexual sin resolver... en algún momento la bomba va a estallar. En fin, solo quería actualizar esta historia para que supieran que:

1\. Sigo con mis traducciones.  
2\. Sigo actualizando todo lo que tengo incompleto (lento pero seguro...)

Espero que este capítulo haya llenado un poquito a las personas que siguen esta historia, y que sea un alivio para aquellos que pensaron que había dejado de escribir/traducir (que son más de los que pensé en un principio, si los PM no me mienten). ¡Que tengan una linda semana llena de cosas positivas! ¡Un abrazo gigante a todos!


End file.
